Perspectives
by PriestessDango
Summary: This is my first fic. It's episode 25 of Fullmetal Alchemist from different points of view: Hughes, Mustang, Gracia, Elicia and Hawkeye. Chapter 1 is not that good right now, so help me make it better and review. Rated K plus because I said so.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fan fiction _ever, _so don't tell me it sucks. I _**beg**_ you for reviews.

Hughes stared at the image of his wife.

His wife holding a gun.

A gun aimed at him.

Chapter 1-Hughes

"Your right Hughes. Maybe this is a more fitting end"She says

The words are echoing through my head. 'Gracia' I think. It's very dark, but I can still see every feature Gracia has. I try to think what isn't like Gracia because then I can defend myself. While I search, I suddenly hear the gun fire. The bullet hurts. I've never felt so much pain. I see her walk away. Leaving me behind. Then the real shock sets in. I'm about to die, killed by someone who looks like my wife.

I feel myself falling

To

The

Ground.

I open my mouth. "Gracia, forgive me" I say "Elicia, remember. Daddy loves you." Then I finally realize what feature that thing did not capture. It was that Gracia would never hurt anyone, had a smile like the sun and her eyes always had a warm, soft look. I feel even worse that I didn't realize that.

I close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Mustang

No. No. No. I don't believe it. It's impossible. I only had a conversation with him, what, 15 minutes ago? In that short time span how could... I mean if... he couldn't... I... I don't think I can think about this right now.

_If not now then when?_

I feel like my body will give out any moment. I look up and realize I have no idea where I am. Lost. The icy wind stings my face. It's really cold and cloudy. It'll probably rain soon. In that case I should find my way back home fast.

_Are you scared of the rain?_

Eventually I find my way back. I unlock the door and step inside. I take of my boots and hang up my jacket. The I go to the cupboard to see how much Whiskey I have. No doubt I won't get any sleep tonight. Suddenly the telephone rings. I'm surprised at how fast I move to get it,

"hello"

"Hey Colonel"

"Oh. Hi Hawkeye."

_Did you hope it would be someone else?_

"Let me guess, your getting out some kind of alcohol"

"Um, well..."

"I think that's a bad idea"

"There's nothing else I can do"

"Just try to get some sleep"

"Sure"

"Goodnight, Colonel"

"Alright"

I feel even worse now.

_Is it because you think you can do something else?_

I just decide to get some sleep like the lieutenant suggested. I don't sleep though, I can't. My head is just to full of today's events. What I wouldn't give to get a call from him now, no matter how many times I told him to go away.

_Do you regret saying those things?_

I decide to drink to drink the whiskey anyways. The burning in my throat provides some sort of distraction, or comfort to the other pain. Of course, no drink of any kind can replace the pain of a loss

_You really miss him, don't you?_

That's it. I can't stand my mind asking me these stupid questions. So _yes_ I'll think about it right now, _yes_ I'm scared of the rain because it makes me **useless**, _yes_ I hoped it would be someone else, _yes_ I feel like I can do something else other than drink and sleep, _yes_ I regret every single time I told him to go away and leave me alone , and _**yes**_ of course I miss my best friend.

"dammit" I muttered as I wiped away the liquid coming down my face. The liquid that proved how useless I was. _Rain._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Wow it has been a while. Sorry about that. I had writers block for months and then high school started, and I got really busy. Before I forget again, disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, the characters from the show, or the episode this is based off.

Chapter 3-Gracia

How can this be. How can this be. Everything's still hazy. When I got up this morning, I half-expected him to be right beside me saying " Has my angel had a good night rest?" Or maybe he'd say " Did you know one of the greatest reasons that I live is right beside me" or something along those lines. Maybe he'd just smile his bright happy smile and kiss me. No. I have to accept this. I have a daughter who's still waiting for her father to come home. I have to be strong. But still, it's agonizing standing here as he he gets buried deep in the dirt, slipping farther and farther away with every bit of dirt. No. He can't be slipping farther. He can't get any farther away because he's already gone!


End file.
